Plume de paon
by Isil
Summary: Il n’y avait pas un nuage à l’horizon et pas une mouette dans le ciel, rien pour entacher le bronzage plus que parfait de Nami. Fic pour la communaute quatretemps. Defi: guimauve. SanjiNami, SanjiRobin et ZoroSanji.


Titre : Plume de Paon  
Auteur : Isil  
Fandom: One Piece  
Couples : Sanji/Nami, Sanji/Robin, Zorro/Sanji  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Grande littérature.  
Disclaimer: Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je suis loin de dessiner assez bien pour être Eiichiro Oda. Doooonc, la logique veut que One Piece ne m'appartienne pas... Dur!

Plume de Paon

Le temps était au beau fixe et le Going Merry filait à belle allure sur les eaux azurées. Il ny avait pas un nuage à lhorizon et pas une mouette dans le ciel, rien pour entacher le bronzage plus que parfait de Nami.

La jeune femme était étendue dans sa chaise longue sur le pont, dans un bikini des plus tentateurs et sirotait un cocktail préparé avec amour et talent par Sanji. Elle lavait remercié en un murmure roucoulant avant de détourner pudiquement les yeux pour cacher une rougeur adorable aux joues.

Ah, la pauvre Nami avait bien du mal à faire face à ses sentiments nouveaux pour le cuisinier. Après tant defforts, le valeureux chevalier servant avait enfin réussi à prouver son mérite !

Evidemment, tout cela nétait guère au goût de Robin, laquelle se battait bec et ongles (et autant dire que ça pouvait faire beaucoup dongles) pour attirer à son tour lattention de Sanji. Il ne passait pas une journée sans quelle laborde alors quil se promenait sur le pont. Evidemment, en gentleman quil était, il ne pouvait pas la repousser trop durement, cela lui aurait brisé le cur, alors il faisait galamment leffort de lui tenir compagnie.

Cétait somme toute assez agréable et, même si son cur appartenait à la délicieuse Nami, la nouvelle tendance vestimentaire de Robin, qui semblait avoir adopté la mode des bikinis échancrés nétait pas pour lui déplairedun point de vue purement esthétique, bien sûr. Car Sanji était un gentleman, est-il besoin de le rappeler ?

Cétait dailleurs dans un but purement altruiste et pour soulager ses deux adorables petites perles quil avait enfermé Pippo et Luffy dans la cale à provisions, histoire dêtre un peu au calme. Ils étaient censés atteindre leur prochaine escale le lendemain, donc le manque de nourriture ne se ferait pas sentir bien longtemps si les deux excités décidaient de patienter en pillant les réserves.

Et puis, quétait un peu moins de nourriture face au plaisir suprême de profiter dune si belle après-midi avec pour seule compagnie ses deux princesses ?

« Aaah Sanji Tes mains sont si douces » soupira Nami.  
« Jen prends soin dans le seul but de te faire plaisir, ma Nami adorée » ronronna til en continuant à lui étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos.

Il entendit un autre soupir alangui à côté de lui et tourna la tête pour sourire à Robin dun air charmeur.

« Encore un instant et je suis à toi, Robin chérie. » lui promit-il dun ton aussi sucré que la salade de fruits quil lui avait concocté.  
« Ne me fais pas trop attendre, Sanji »

Il termina ses attentions sur Nami qui le remercia en lui lançant un baiser et se tourna vers la belle brune qui attendait son tour. Il prit un peu de crème solaire au creux de sa main et commença à en enduire la peau douce et parfumée de Robin.

« Quelle bonne odeur. » soupira telle en lui lançant un regard de braise.  
« Elle fait pâle figure comparée à ton parfum, ma douce »

Un vrai gentleman, nest-ce pas ? Il continuait à promener ses doigts sur le corps de Robin, sans aucune arrière-pensée, évidemment, quand il sentit deux bras senrouler autour de son cou et un corps délicieusement chaud et voluptueux se coller contre lui.

« Sanji, ne moublie pas » lui souffla Nami à loreille en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.  
« Bien sûr que non, mon trésor. Comment le pourrais-je ? » lui répondit-il en saisissant une de ses mains pour y déposer un baiser.

Devant lui, Robin sassit et posa ses mains sur les cuisses du cuisinier et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Sanji » roucoula telle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Une main glissa sous sa chemise tandis quune autre remontait sur sa cuisse et Sanji offrit à ses deux naïades son plus beau sourire, ce qui les fit soupirer et redoubler d'ardeur...

« QUEST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ? »

Zorro releva la tête et secoua le paquet de feuilles quil était en train de parcourir.

« Quest-ce que cest que ce truc gnangnan? » demanda til à Sanji qui avançait vers lui avec une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

Le cuisinier récupéra les feuilles en question et grogna. Zorro recula pour éviter de se faire décapiter par un coup de pied et il grimaça. Cétait vraiment pas passé loin

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »  
« Cest toi qui écris ça ? Mais cest nul, ce truc ! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Zorro prit conscience quil venait de signer son arrêt de mort, puis Sanji renifla.

« Pour en juger, il faudrait dabord que tu saches lire, grosse brute ! » lança til en tournant les talons.

Abasourdi, Zorro se demanda un instant si l'autre avait bien toute sa tête, tout en le regardant faire une sortie théâtrale, drapé dans sa dignité outragée. La porte claqua derrière Sanji et quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que Zorro se grattait la tête dun air perplexe, se demandant comment il devait prendre tout ça, il entendit derrière la porte :

« Et viens au lit au lieu de rester planté comme un piquet, andouille ! Je vais pas tattendre des heures ! »

Zorro leva les yeux au ciel et décida quil ne le prendrait pas mal pour ce soir Il avait des priorités, après tout. Et puis, demain était un autre jour

FIN.


End file.
